Christmas Love(Only with some E+T added)
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Theh same as Christmas Love also by me. Only I added some T+E to it. So it's a two lover fic. Enjoy!!!!


Christmas Love

"Alright candy Candy CANDY," shouted a very ultra hyper Kero.

"Wait Kero it's not ready," Sakura said blocking the candy tray.

"What are they anyway," he asked as he tried to get a hold of it.

"Well that's white chocolate with almonds, and that's white chocolate mixed with pieces of crushed candy canes," she said as if she had just invited it.

(This is a candy that my mom makes every Christmas, it mm mm good.)

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Kero said almost drooling. 

"Don't worry I made enough for everyone, I'm giving some to everyone for a present," she said very excited.

Syaoran's pov:

__

I'm going to do it this year; she deserves to know the truth. I'm going to tell her my feelings this Christmas. If not for me for her…No not for me, only for her and only for her. But what if I'm rejected, what if she loves another, what if…get a hang of yourself man you can do this.

A knock at the door

"Coming," he said.

He opens the door

"Hey Syaoran, hope I didn't come at a bad time," said a girl with emerald green eyes.

"Oh no, not at all Sakura," he said as he started to blush.

"I just came to give you this," she said giving him a tin can.

"Oh, thank you," he said blushing more than ever.

"So anyway I was wondering do you have a date for the Christmas party tomorrow night," she asked giving him a big warm smile.

"N-no," he said redder than any red ever seen before.

"Sorry, she said looking very depressed.

"It's okay," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "In fact I was wondering if you would go with me, he said smiling for the first time that day."

A big smile grew to her face, and she gives him a big warm hug.

Tomoyo's Pov:

I ran down the stairs. I couldn't help listening. Now I could tape another kawaii S+S moment. And I bet Eriol wouldn't want to miss it either I'll ask him too. Hehe this is going to be so Kawaii.

Night of the Party

"Everything okay Syaoran," asked a very concerned Sakura.

"Yea of course Sakura," he said trying to sound like he wasn't lying.

"_He's hiding something,_"she thought to herself.

"Come on let's get to the party," he said now trying not to blush.

(I know I'm making him blush a lot, but it's my fanfic)

Syaoran's pov:

__

I hope, I can tell her tonight. I don't know I-I'll tell her tonight before the parties over.

Twenty minutes have passed

"Okay everyone the first slow dance of the night, I wanna see all you people dancing with that special someone," shouted the DJ into his microphone.

"I…um.. Would… you like to…? dance," Syaoran asked almost as red as a tomato. 

"Oh of course I would Syaoran," she said giving him the warmest smile she had ever giving him.

After getting on the dance floor Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. And started dancing. After abit she rested her head on his chest. For the first time he didn't blush when he was close to her. 

The music played Enya's Only Time.

(If you didn't know it's the song from Sweet November)

Sakura looked over to her left and giggled. Tomoyo was dancing with Eriol. Tomoyo looked over and blushed.

It's after the party. Syaoran's walking Sakura home.

"Thanks for taking me to the party Syaoran," Sakura said slightly blushing.

"Your welcome Sakura, …and …well I wanted to tell you something for quiet some time," he said blushing slightly.

"I do to Syaoran, but I don't won't you to think of me any less," she said seriously.

"How could I you're one of my best friends," he said trailing off when he mentioned friend.

"Well you see…. I. I…lov…. I love you Syaoran," she finally blurted out. 

Syaoran stared at her in shock. She was about to turn away when he started to talk.

"Sakura I feel the same way," he said as soft as he could.

"Oh Syaoran I thought you didn't like me," she said with a small soft caring smile.

"I admit when we were ten in grade four, when we first met I hated you a lot. But after Melin came I remember how she always was trying to hurt you. I found the only reason why I always protected you was because I loved you. And I knew I could never fall for another," he explained.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura why are you crying," he asked concerned.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you told me how you felt Sakura," he said.

"Same here now we can be together forever," she relied.

Syaoran leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

In the bushes near by

"Oh this is so kawaii," Tomoyo giggled.

She looked at Eriol. He nodded in agreement. She blushed lightly. He leaned forward slightly. Her breaths came in short gasps, until his lips met her. She rapped her arms around his neck as her eyes closed. And he placed his around her waist. They stayed that way for some time under the moon light of the full moon…

The

End 


End file.
